Notes (a-j)
Zemouregal's notes I, ook wel bekend als Notes (a-j), zijn een aantal notities die geschreven zijn door de Mahjarrat Zemouregal. In de notaties staan een aantal beschrijvingen over verschillende mahjarrats en of ze geschikt zijn om op te offeren tijdens het aankomende Ritual of rejuvenation, waar één mahjarrat wordt opgeofferd om de overige mahjarrats kracht te geven om door te blijven bestaan. Deze lijst is het eerste deel van de tweedelige noties. De notities zijn te vinden in de boekenkast in de kelder van Zemouregal's fort. De notities Akthanakos Dit is een individueel die al niet meer gezien is sinds voor de God Wars, maar zijn aanwezigheid is nog steeds te voelen op RuneScape. Het werd gedacht dat hij loyaal aan Zaros is. Blijkbaar hadden hij en Enakhra zich weer in een strijd gevoerd die al voor duizenden jaren aan de gang is. Hij leeft nog steeds voor die oude idealen van Zarosians. Ik begrijp het gewoon niet. Ik weet dat Zaros ons bevrijd heeft van de woestijn god, maar hij zal nooit het echte pad van chaos snappen. Als Akthanakos gepakt kan worden, zal hij een goede keuze zijn om opgeofferd te worden. Azzanadra Een krachtige tegenstander en Zaros's kampioen. Zat al opgesloten sinds de eerdere God Wars. We durfden hem nog niet te bevrijden voor het ritueel. We zullen het binnenkort doen, zo lang als onze aantallen Zamorakse krachten nog steeds hoog zijn, kunnen we hem aan. Bilrach Bilrach is een gemiddelde van onze soort. Hij schijnt door te willen gaan met wat ik hem suggereerde te doen, dus zal hij bruikbaar zijn voor nu. Enakhra Een andere die niet meer is gezien sinds voor de God Wars, maar wiens aanwezigheid nog steeds wordt gevoeld. Ze wordt gezien als de enige overlevende vrouwelijk Mahjarrats op deze planeet. Als we haar kunnen vinden, zal ze de sleutel zijn voor het voortplanten van ons ras. Enahkra is weer terug gekomen. Ze rapporteerde dat ze de hele tijd bezig was met het strijden tegen Akthanakos. Ze heeft mijn aanbod geweigerd om ons ras voort te planten. Ze praatte wat nonsens over dat ze gevoelens heeft voor Zamorak. Wat hebben gevoelens hiermee te maken? Dit gaat over het bestaan van onze overleving hier. Pah - vrouw! Hazeel Een van Zamorak's uitgelijnde facties. Een waardige strijder. In het algemeen zie ik Hazeel als een bondgenoot. Het ziet er naar uit dat Hazeel weer bij krachten is; hij heeft veel volgers en veel territorium. Een ramp is er geweest voor Hazeel: Saradominse menselijke aanbidders hebben hem weten te verslaan en hem verbannen van zijn levende realm. De vraag is, kunnen zijn volgers hem laten herrijzen voor het volgende ritueel? Zijn volgers waren krap in tijd, maar ze hebben het gered - Hazeel is terug in het spel! Jhallan Eén van de zwakste van ons ras. Hij kwam niet eens opdagen bij het vorige ritueel, dus zal hij waarschijnlijk nog zwakker zijn. Ik schaam me om hem zelfs een mahjarrat te noemen. Zie ook *Zemouregal's notes II en:Notes (a-j) Categorie:Items Categorie:The Curse of Arrav Categorie:Quest items